Return
by csisk8rchica
Summary: Sara no longer lives in Las Vegas... What secrets is she hiding? Please Rand R! It's possible rating may change in later chapters.
1. Rest, and Stress

Hey hey guys, I decided to start on a new fic. I am soooo sorry I  
havent written anything on Kidnapped :( Sawry! I promise I'll write  
more on that when I finish this story, it should be rather short,  
maybe 5 chapters, if that. Anyhoo, on to the fic!  
  
Title: Return  
Author: ME!  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: SO not mine  
A/N: THANK YOU STEFF! My wonderful beta. you rock!  
  
Sara worked in silence as the rest of the world passed her  
by. She had too many things on her mind, and none of them relating to  
work. She couldn't help but think about her after-work obligations,  
it seemed like she had so many ever since she had moved back to San  
Francisco.  
  
She didn't hate her obligations but ever since her dad had  
passed away and her promotion at work, it had left little time for  
the important things, like her family. Although her family was small,  
she loved them deeply. It consisted of her mother, her brother, and  
the most important person in her life, her daughter. She was only  
four, but she meant the world to her.  
  
Sara pushed her chair away from the counter with frustration,  
she needed a break, and she needed a vacation. So, deciding that this  
was what she was going to do, she took off in search of her boss. "  
  
Doug?" she said with a light knock on the office door. The  
man looked up from his paperwork.  
  
"Sara, come in. What can I do for you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry to ask this of you, but can I please have the  
rest of shift off?" she paused for a second, "Tomorrow too? I'd never  
ask this of you, but I really need it."  
  
"Is everything ok Sara?"  
  
"Yes… no. I'm starting to loose my mind here and I need a few  
days with my daughter. I need to sort out my priorities."  
  
"Are you saying you want to leave the lab?" he asked her.  
  
"No, no… I just need a day or two to sort things out. Please,  
just give me these two days..." she said with a tone that conveyed  
pure need.  
  
"Sure thing." He said also nodding in approval.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." she said walking out the  
door. She rushed to her locker, took out her few belonging, and  
headed home. She could reach her house before 8, just in time to tuck  
her baby girl into bed.  
  
Rushing into her house, she tossed her keys onto the counter  
and ran up the stairs. "Jan?" She called out somewhat softly.  
  
"Mrs. Sidle." she said shocked. "I thought you didn't get off  
till 12?" Jan was a young woman about the age of twenty. Her long  
blonde locks hung below her shoulders, and her eyes were a  
magnificent ice blue; they reminded her of someone else… someone who  
had been on her mind a lot lately; someone she wanted to forget.  
  
"Some stuff came up. I just needed to get home."  
  
"Are you ok?" Jan questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just needed to get home." she said with a  
heavy sigh. "There's a lot going on up here," she said as she pointed  
to her head. "Thanks for watching her." Sara said handing Jan a check  
for the week.  
  
Jan looked at Sara with confusion in her eyes. Sara  
responded, "I'm taking off tomorrow too and, as you know, my mom  
watches here on Thursday and Friday." Jan nodded in understanding and  
then collected her things.  
  
Sara walked her to the door, and then made her way up the  
stairs. Poking her head into the night-light-lit room, she heard a  
tiny voice. "Mommy?" "Hey sweetie, you should be asleep." she smiled  
at her daughter.  
  
"I know mommy. I couldn't sleep though." she said softly,  
followed by a yawn.  
  
"You need to go to sleep baby." she said moving a stray lock  
of hair out of her daughters face. "We have all day tomorrow and  
tomorrow night." They both smiled.  
  
"Can I sleep with you mommy?" the little girl peeped. Sara  
smiled softly. She loved moments like these; the special ones where  
her daughter only wanted to be with her. She was doing a great job  
raising her on her own. "Of course baby." Sara said picking up the  
tiny girl and carrying her to her room.  
  
!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(  
  
The following day passed by quickly. It was filled with  
movies, including the Little Mermaid, and a trip to the park. They  
spent the whole day together; it was exactly what Sara needed. Her  
mind was fully focused on her little girl and nothing and no one  
else.  
  
That evening, after Sara put her daughter to bed, she sat at  
her computer. She checked her mail; instant messaged a few old  
friends, and sat staring at the screen, until she received an instant  
message from Nick.  
  
CSIlvl3: Hey Sar!  
  
Sidle4: Hey Nicky. How are things?  
  
CSIlvl3: Pretty good here. But I wanted to inform you….  
  
Sidle4: Yeah Nick?  
  
CSIlvl3: Be careful up there.  
  
Sidle4: What are you talking about Nick?  
  
CSIlvl3: =/  
  
Sidle4: Nick?!  
  
CSIlvl3: Just be on your toes Sara. There's something  
coming your way. I have to go, shift starts in about a half an hour.  
I miss you Sar.  
  
Sidle4: Nick…..?  
  
CSIlvl3is no longer signed on.  
  
Sara sat at her computer. What could Nick have meant by that?  
What was coming her way? He had just given her something else to  
stress over. This life style was getting to her, and she was on the  
verge of once again retreating, just as she did four years ago.  
  
!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(  
  
The following afternoon, Sara went back to work. As she was  
walking down the hall, she stared at her case file, although she  
wasn't reading it. She still wasn't sure why she needed to keep on  
her toes, no one from the Vegas lab had signed on all day so she  
wasn't able to ask anyone, especially Nick, what was meant by that  
comment.  
  
"Sara?" she didn't respond. He tried again. "Sara?" This time  
she looked up to see who was calling her. She found that the voice  
belonged to Doug, her supervisor.  
  
"Hey, yeah, sorry. I was, umm, lost in this case file." She  
lied.  
  
"Yeah." he said somewhat unconvinced. "Anyways, I have  
someone I want you to meet, in fact I think you already know him" he  
said walking with her into his office.  
  
Sara's jaw dropped when she saw the man standing in front of  
her. "Gil!" She couldn't find the words to express how she was  
feeling at the moment. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Doug called me in for help on a case." He said looking at  
her, stunned that she was standing in front of him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Doug posed the question at both  
of them.  
  
"Yeah." Sara said looking Grissom up and down, then looking  
at Doug. "I'm not working with him." Grissom began to speak, but was  
cut off by Doug.  
  
"Excuse me Sara?"  
  
"You heard me Doug. I'm not working with him." Sara stormed  
out of the room, and Doug looked from the door to where Grissom was  
standing.  
  
"What's that all about?"  
  
Grissom shrugged, and then looked down, "We're, uh, married."  
  
!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(


	2. Coffee and Diners

Part 2

Sara hurried out of the office, she wasn't ready for this. These past few days, she had had this feeling, something that kept her mind on Grissom. She had tried keeping her mind occupied with other things, but now that he was here, nothing could get her mind off this situation.

"Sara, Sara!" he called after her as she quickly walked down the hall. "Sara, will you stop for a minute!" he said grabbing her arm. When she turned around to look at him, he could see the anger in her eyes.

"What, Grissom?" she said heatedly.

"Sara, please. Let's talk." he pleaded. "Please." his eyes were full of hope.

She gave in. "Fine, Grissom. But please, no talking till after work." she said seriously. He responded with a simple glance and a small smile.

!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(

The hours passed quickly for Sara and Grissom, who both attempted to avoid each other all shift. Sara was too afraid to speak with him. What if--

"Are you ready?" Grissom spoke softly. He had been standing in the door watching her as she retrieved her things from her locker.

She shrugged, then answered with a "sure", although she greatly wanted to add on "lets go ahead and get this over with.", but at the attempt to sound nice towards him, she refrained from doing so.

Minutes later, both individuals sat across from each other in the old fashioned silver diner.

"Sara, why? Why did you leave?" She could detect the sadness in his voice that he was trying to hide.

There was no easy way to answer his question. It was quite possibly the hardest question she may ever have to answer.

"Grissom," she released a heavy sigh. "I--" she was cut off by an overly annoying young waitress with a high pitched voice.

"Can I get you too something to eat?" She flashed a fake smile at the two.

"No thank you." Grissom answered for them both.

She dropped her fake smile and gave what could be considered and evil glare, but neither Grissom nor Sara could care.

"Grissom. I'm sorry all right. I made the choice to leave because things were getting overwhelming. We never spent any time together, and when we did we were always fighting, granted the fights were over stupid little things, but still, we fought too much." She paused, considering what her next words would be.

"Sara. I'm sorry. I didn't think that that would have affected you so much, but still that's no reason to up and leave out of my life."

"That's not the only reason." she spoke with frustration. "Do you remember what you said to me about 4 years ago?"

"Sara honey can we be more specific?" he said gesturing with his hands for her to continue.

"Grissom, what did you say about kids?"

He looked confused, and after a moment of what looked like deep thought, he answered with a subtle 'no'.

"God Grissom! You said you never wanted kids. You said that although you did sometimes enjoy them, that you were not the father type, and did not feel that you were the type of man that could or should bring them into this world."

"Sara, honey." he said softly. Then realization hit him. Was she trying to say that they had a child. Was she telling him that she left because she was afraid he would want her to get rid of it.

"Grissom, you said that just a few days before I knew I was pregnant. I couldn't figure out what to do from there. I figured I could tell you, and that would only make our lives more complicated, and we would fight more, or I could leave and deal with this on my own." By now her tears were flowing freely. It seemed that Grissom was on the verge of releasing his own tears.

"Sara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run you off with that comment. Had I know, things would have been different." he said placing his hand on hers. However, she quickly jerked away.

"Grissom, you spoke your mind. That's how you really felt. If I hadn't left and I had told you, you only would have been there to be there, to serve your purpose. You wouldn't have loved our child."

"Sara." he spoke just above a whisper. "Do we still have a child." Sara looked into his eyes, they were full of hope and sadness. She couldn't look him in the eye. She had been keeping this secret from him for so long. Did she really want to let him know about their daughter? If he knew, would he truly be there to support her and Sara?

"Yeah." she looked up and could see the sadness in his eyes drift away and be replaced with happiness. His smile grew and grew to the point that Sara thought his face may have stuck that way.

"Sara, this is wonderful. Please, when can I meet him," he slightly paused, "or her. Which is it girl or boy."

"Girl, but Gil Grissom, this still doesn't mean I am fine with you being here. Four years have gone by and not once did you try to find me, or even try and figure out if I was still alive." She lightly pounded the table with anger, still remaining aware that they were in a public place.

"Sara, why do you think I took this opportunity to come here? Nick, and Greg have both been filling me in on how you have been, although they never mentioned a child."

"That's because no one knew, only my brother, my mom and my dad." Both fell silent momentarily, till Sara looked at her watch, then realized she needed to get home.

"Gil, I have other obligations to tend to, so if you will please excuse me, I will see you at work tomorrow." she said standing from her seat, while trying to rush out. The last thing she needed was for Grissom to come to her home.

"Sara." he called after her, but she continued walking. "Sara!" he tried again.

Sara made it to her car before collapsing against it. She leaned against it and slid down to the ground, sobbing. Grissom caught up to her and took her into a warm embrace.

"Sara, honey. Let me drive you home.

!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&(


End file.
